Tsunade’s master plan
by johnny o binome
Summary: Naruto is told about Hinata's crush and woh be onto those who hid it from him.


It's always bugged me how everyone but Naruto knows about Hinata's crush and once someone tells him he's just "yay someone lov

It's always bugged me how everyone but Naruto knows about Hinata's crush and once someone tells him he's just "yay someone loves me" and doesn't wonder why no one told him before.

I haven't told Perfect Lionheart but this story was inspired by a scene from his story Chunin Exam Day.

I would also like to say I don't like the Naruto anime, he's to stupid and I haven't read the manga. My fanfiction is based of a Naruto world were he was been beaten an mistreated all his life with only the Hokage and later on Iruka and the Ramen people be friendly to him. This takes place when everyone is 15 and Tsunade has been Hokage for a little while.

**Story Begin**

"Here give this note to Hinata, then the two of you come back here," said Tsunade, fifth Hokage of the village hidden in leaf, handing a note to Naruto.

Grabbing it, Naruto ran out of her office with, happy to be going on a mission again. He searched for a little while before finding Hinata and the other rookies at a park relaxing.

Walking up besides Hinata he handed the note to her and said "here this is for you." He was surprised when she looked down at the note he had just given her, and then fainted.

"What happened," he cried out.

"You baka!" Sakura yelled at him having watched the whole thing from under a tree. "She fainted because the guy she loves just upped and gave her a love note. You know how shy Hinata is, so of course she fainted at something like at." Ino sitting next to

Sakura just nodded her head agreeing with her.

"Yo..you mean she has a crush on me?" Naruto squeaked out.

"Of course, everyone knows. She's been following you around since we were in the Acadamy. I mean jeeze, she must be the only girl to ever have a crush someone as loud and obnoxious as you are," Ino yelled at him.

Apon hearing this Naruto didn't look quite so happy anymore and Sakura and Ino started to scoot backward in fear.

"You mean to tell me that all this time I didn't have to be alone. That there was someone else my age I could talk to, I could play with without being beaten, confide in, maybe even fall in love with and you all knew about it_ and didn't tell me?"_ Naruto said balling his hands in anger.

Sakura and Ino weakly nodded their heads, to scared to speak. The other rookies standing around nodded their heads also.

"You all know how hard my life has been. How the villagers have hated me and mistreated me. I gave you all the better of the doubt in thinking you would be different then them, but now I see you're just the same. I forgave you guys for all the times you made fun of me or hit me or beat me up, but I can't forgive you for this. The one chance in my life to actually have a friend and what do you all do? You lie and hide the truth from me. Don't think I don't remember all those excuses you've made for the reason Hinata fainted in the past. You could have just told me the truth then, but no you lied, and for this I can not forgive you." The words harshly flowing from Naruto as he turned on the people he had thought were his friend only to find Hinata standing next to him.

"Naruto, It's ok I heard what you said to them," she started saying

"No it's not ok there's some things I need to say to you." Naruto said calmly holding her hand.

"I'm sorry that I never noticed you before. For all these years you've had a crush on me and done all these nice things for me and I've never done anything for you. I was so caught up in trying to get attention and beat Sasuke that I just ignored it when you're the only person my age who's friendly with me, the only person that would play with me when I was younger. I have to tell you that at the moment I don't love you, I don't love anyone, I'm not sure if I can after all this village has put me through." at his Hinata started to cry afraid that now that he finally knew of her love he didn't love her and stared at the other rookies with hatred for what they had helped the village do to Naruto.

Naruto quickly stepped forward and hugged Hinata, then with one hand wiped her tears away. "Shh its ok I'm not done talking yet. I don't love you at the moment but I'm willing to learn to. Hinata, will you go out with me?"

Tsunade sat in the Hokage's office having watched the proceedings through the crystal ball. Although she was sad that it had taken a phoney mission and the other rookies loosing their friendship with Naruto and Hinata she was glad her little brother had finally found someone to love.


End file.
